


just one talk

by yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Miscommunication, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: It wasn't until Nishinoya Yuu was leaving again that Azumane Asahi mustered up the courage to finally confess, with the aid of a little alcohol and a little nudging from a friend.forSun, who gave me the prompt: "I thought you didn't want me?"
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	just one talk

**Author's Note:**

> this was just supposed to be a drabble from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/greywarenangel/status/1292078602624802816?s=20), but it spiraled out into this, just like everything else I write. Please forgive the tiny errors I may have missed since I wrote this in a fever haze at 12 midnight. Enjoy!

Asahi had resigned himself to wallowing for the rest of the night, but Suga kicked him out of his sullen mood—almost literally. Now here he was at the last minute, hurrying to the airport, hoping he wasn’t too late.

He supposed he only had himself to blame; he kept putting off talking to Noya about the future that they never did just because he was afraid of the conversation. Could he be blamed, though? After all, Noya didn’t bring it up either, and out of the two of them Noya would usually be the one to start the hard discussions—just like he did during highschool before Asahi ran away from the volleyball club, just like he did when he asked Asahi what to do after highschool, and just like he did the first time he came home from his tour.

“What do you want to do?” He’d asked Asahi at the airport, and went with whatever Asahi suggested, which was to go to dinner and let the rush hour pass them by.

Just like he did the last month he was back in the country, actually. He’d spent a month before that in Miyagi catching up with family, and then he’d gone to Tokyo to hang out with the people he knew in the city—mainly Asahi. Most days (and nights) out of that month they’d spend together doing whatever it was Asahi wanted to do.

“I could act as your tourist guide in Tokyo for the day, since you know, you’ve actually never spent more than a week here,” Asahi said one day.

“Wanna see where I work?” He’d asked on another day, and they’d spent the day going around the shop where Asahi made clothes.

“I have a show this weekend, wanna come with?” He told the shorter on another day, and of course they saw the show together. Afterwards they celebrated with his team on the success of yet another show, and then _much_ later Noya congratulated him in his own way.

The month went on like that, sometimes hanging out with their other friends like when Yaku was in the city, or when Daichi and Suga went up to see the two of them. They always seemed to find reasons to spend time together, but they never talked about what it meant, just like it had been since the two of them met. When Noya said he was going on tour _again_ , it felt like a wet bucket fell on the bliss Asahi felt for that entire month. _Of course_ , he’d thought, _of course he’d be leaving again. He left the first time, so what’s stopping him from leaving the second time?_

Still, he could have been brave this time, could have finally started the conversation by asking the hard questions, but Asahi felt it was too late for that, seeing that Noya already decided on leaving, which was when Suga kicked him—figuratively, at first.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit presumptuous of you to say that?” Suga asked him, “Going on about it being too late, he doesn’t feel the same way about you, blah blah blah,” he rambled on, mocking Asahi.

“Well what do you expect I do?” Asahi answered with a question, once again feeling sorry for himself so much that he’s willingly drinking with Suga—something he resolved never to do again after a session way back during their high school graduation.

“Talk to the man! You know Noya’s head is always up in the clouds, he probably hasn’t even thought this through yet,” Suga told him exasperatedly, downing his alcohol.

“Yeah? What does that tell you then?” Asahi challenged.

“It tells me that you’ve never said anything to him, and most probably he’s assumed that this is all you want from him,” Suga told him seriously.

“What do you mean, this is all I want?” Asahi asked.

“I mean, you call him up to spend time with him when you’re free, but you never made time for him. He’s only doing the same to you, now that I think about it,” Suga wondered out loud, looking thoughtful.

“What?” Asahi asked again, now exasperated with Suga’s darting brain. He was always like this, head thinking too far ahead of his mouth that he sometimes leaves things out when he’s explaining, and it just gets worse when he gets drunk.

“Think about it! Ever since high school! The both of you only spent time when both of your schedules were the same, and you never hung out just for the sake of it, there’s always another event that brought you two together. That’s just what he’s doing now too, going on with his life and probably just waiting for you to have time for him!” Suga pointed out, screaming each point at Asahi.

“What are you saying? I spent an entire month with him just hanging out,” Asahi told him.

“Yeah, and most of that was around your schedule! And almost always included your job!” Suga said.

“Not true! I worked my schedule around so we could have more time together, you know!” Asahi defended himself.

“Okay, but does he know that?” Suga questioned, smiling at Asahi victoriously.

“…No,” Asahi mumbled, looking down on his drink.

“There you go, I rest my case,” Suga said, nodding to himself.

“So what do I do?” Asahi asked him, tired of the conversation that only led to where they started.

“What do you mean, what do you do? You still don’t know?! Talk to him!” Suga told him again.

“How? He’s leaving tonight,” Asahi pointed out.

“Then go to the airport and talk to him! Do I have to do everything around here?” Suga said, looking around as if there was someone else who’d answer him.

“I don’t know, Suga…” Asahi waffled about it.

“No! No overthinking this! Get your ass up and go!” Suga said, standing up and pulling him along, exiting the diner they were in.

“Go get a taxi and go to the airport and just _talk to him,_ please, my blood pressure can’t handle much more of this,” Suga told him, leaving him on the sidewalk.

Now he’s here at the airport, trying to remember Noya’s flight details, trying to call the man, trying to wake up from his slightly drunk state.

When he’s finally found the gate where Noya’s supposed to board, he just got there in time—Noya was already in line.

“Noya! Noya! Can we talk for a bit,” Asahi called out over the din of the place, and he didn’t have enough time to feel embarrassed about calling the attention of practically everyone around him when Noya whipped his head around to stare at him, clearly surprised, and Asahi had to psych up all his drunk addled 90kg self for the conversation to take place.

“Asahi? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Suga-san?” Noya said as he reached him.

“I was, he helped me get here, actually,” Asahi started, mind racing, thinking of ways to tell the shorter what he came to tell him.

“Well okay, what did you want to talk about?” Noya slowly asked, still looking confusedly at Asahi.

“Well, it’s just that I—” Asahi slurred.

“Are you drunk?” Noya asked laughingly, clapping him on the shoulder.

“A bit, I think I need it to talk to you,” Asahi said, holding out a hand and putting his pointer and thumb close together to presumably show the amount of alcohol in his system right now.

“How about you sit down for a bit, and I’ll go get you some water—” Noya started dragging him towards a bench, but Asahi planted his feet where he stood, and spun Noya around to face him again, placing both his palms on Noya’s shoulders to keep him in place.

“I don’t want you to go,” Asahi blurted out.

“W-what?” Noya asked him, wide-eyed and frozen in place.

“At least, I don’t want you to go without clearing things up between us,” Asahi started, now feeling too fidgety that he let go of the Noya and started walking back and forth in front of the other, “I… I was scared of asking you anything about us, but I was expecting you to ask me, so I figured I could just wait for you to do that, but you _haven’t_ , so here we are,” Asahi rambled.

“Asahi, I don’t understand—” Noya tried asking him, but he was cut-off again.

“Noya… Yuu. I love you. I’ve loved you since that day we spent together when you visited me in university to ask me about travelling, and the only reason why I didn’t stop you then was because I thought I didn’t have any right to ask you to stay just for me,” Asahi continued on, taking a deep sigh, “But I thought when you came back home that you were staying. I thought, with the past month we spent together—e-especially that night with my show and all, that maybe I have a chance with you now, but you’re leaving again…” Asahi trailed off.

“Asahi,” Noya whispered, reaching for him.

“I love you, and I guess I just wanted to know if we have a chance?” Asahi finished, staring at Noya as he said his question.

“Asahi, I thought you didn’t want me,” Noya said as he buried his face in the crook of Asahi’s neck, hugging the taller tightly.

“What the heck do you mean, you thought I didn’t want you?!” Asahi screamed out, pulling away from Noya to look him in the face—and seeing him crying, “H-hey, why are you crying?” he asked softly, taking his face in his hands and wiping at his cheeks with his thumbs.

“I’m just so happy. Asahi, I love you too,” Noya said with a laugh, holding Asahi’s hands to his face.

“You do?!” Asahi exclaimed, also laughing a disbelieving laugh.

“Of course I do! How could you have thought I didn’t?!” Noya asked him, getting loud.

“Wait—but why are you leaving again? Without saying anything?” Asahi asked.

“Like I said, I thought you didn’t want me. I just wanted to take whatever you gave me, but I didn’t want to burden you with my feelings,” Noya clarified, sniffing. Asahi laughed out loud at him, hugging him again.

“I guess we’ve both been idiots, huh? I thought the same,” Asahi whispered to him, making Noya ruefully laugh.

As the final call for Noya’s flight was called, there they were standing just outside the gates, laughing and hugging each other, savoring this newfound (but not really) love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tell me what you think on my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/yadoiAnghel)


End file.
